Differences
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Discord never considered himself to be the responsible type - at all. But when he becomes a father to his own little Princess, all of that just might change (sort of).


**_-xoxo-_**

**_Differences_**

**_-xoxo-_**

_"And now, he's wrapped around her finger, she's the center of his whole world_

_ And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American girl..."_

_- Carrie Underwood, All-American Girl_

"Do you want to hold her?"

Discord hesitated, only before shaking his head. The little bundle in his wife's hooves seemed so ... fragile, and delicate. Almost like a precious little knick-knack on a shelf - if dropped, it would shatter into a million pieces to unrepairable mentions.

But as obvious as it was, the bundle was no china doll - instead, it was a filly.

The newest Princess of Equestria; little Eliana Eris Blaize.

It had been three months since her birth, and Discord was avoiding all costs to be alone with his daughter, or getting too close to her. It wasn't that he didn't love her - he did, with all of his heart - but that was the problem. He cared for her too much, and what with his oh-so-natural chaotic manner, he was frightened that he could mess up and harm her.

And the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his precious little girl.

"It's not as hard as it looks," Celestia said simply, as she let out a giggle, watching her daughter wriggle out of the pink blanket she was trapped in.

Discord practically melted at the adorable sight of his wife and child - so content, so happy... so _perfect_.

He almost felt out of place.

Even if young Eliana had the same confusing pattern of body parts as her father, she was still an absolute gem, and Celestia's Goddess like appearance just fit.

However, Discord was the odd one out of the three of them.

A beautiful baby Princess, destined for great things.

An amazing indescribable mare of beauty, brains and wit who couldn't compare to anything.

...and a God of Chaos, a menagerie of who knows what.

"Discord?" Celestia murmured, raising an eyebrow as she firmly held the little one in her hooves - preventing her daughter from attempting to fly off with her mismatched wings. "Is something wrong?"

The draconequus shook his head once more, giving a light scoff.

"Whatever gave you that assumption, Tia?" he questioned breezily. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't try and lie to me," the Sun Princess replied. "I can tell when you have something on your mind."

Discord held back a scowl. Curse Celestia for knowing him so well. He was supposed to be a God, all powerful, but he seemed even the power of love had woven its' sneaky ways around his own tricky traits.

"Just thinking about how much chaos this little one will be stirring up," he mused.

'_Come to think of it, she is quite the adorable terror_,' Discord said to himself, smiling as he watched his daughter reach out to him with her own little lion paw and talon.

"She definitely won't be doing anything like that." Celestia declared, shooting a playful smile. "I'll make sure of it."

"Your mother is _such_ a joykill," the draconequus whispered loudly to his little filly, who giggled in response, almost as if she could understand her father.

Rolling her eyes jokingly, the Princess of the Day began to fumble in keeping her daughter in her grasp, however, the little one somehow mischievously found a way to escape her mother and flew up in the air for a solid second, only before - as if it were in slow-motion - falling towards the floor...

...But then, as if by a magical instant, Discord reached out and his little girl fell right into his grasp.

She blinked for a moment, only before looking up at him and giggling in that sweet melodic way all foals did.

And for a moment, the world seemed to stop.

It was like the first time Discord had seen his daughter all over again - her precious magenta eyes, flawless white coat, colorful mane, oddities that were reflected as perfection...

Holding her in his arms just suddenly came natural, even if he had always been reluctant to do so before.

...and suddenly, he couldn't remember why he ever worried in the first place.

"Like father, like daughter," Celestia observed, as she took note of her husband's and daughter's expressions. "She has your smile."

Discord let out a chuckle, and shook his head, never taking his gaze off of his little Princess.

"I'm afraid she does." he murmured.

...Although, now, his worry would be more or less focused on making sure his baby girl would never grow up.

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _I know it seems like I haven't written for MLP:FiM in forever, but actually, I have an FIMFiction account now - I'm The Princess Rarity, if anyone cares. This was a drabble I made for a Group Collab and decided it was cute enough to post as a fic in itself._

_I hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit of cuteness! :)_


End file.
